Lincoln Town Car
The Lincoln Town Car is a large vehicle that was used by the mafia, they are the alternative to Cadillacs. The first generation The first generation Town Car featured a body profile and grille similar to that of the late 1970s Lincoln Continental, although the previously covered headlights were now exposed and composed of two adjoining square units. From 1981-1983, the script "TOWN CAR" appeared above the headlights. This script was removed for the 1984 model year. This new Town Car also featured many advanced luxury options for its time. An optional full-function trip computer with digital displays showed the driver "miles to empty" and (based on driver input) an "estimated time of arrival", among other features. Another new feature, the keypad entry system, allowed access to the vehicle via a factory-programmed (or self-programmed alternate) five digit combination. From the keypad, you could lock all doors, or, after entering your code, unlock the vehicle's doors or open the trunk lid. With this system being linked only to the vehicle, rather than a satellite, the need for drivers to share their identity with an operator in a potentially unsecure environment is not required. This popular feature is still in use on many Lincoln, Mercury and Ford vehicles. A leather-grained vinyl full-roof covering with center pillar coach lamps was standard on base Town Car, while the padded vinyl coach roof (covering only the rear half of the roof) with a frenched (smaller) rear window opening was included on Signature Series and Cartier models (and optional on base Town Car). A cloth (Canvas) roof—re-creating the dashing look of a convertible—was optional on all except Cartier. Inside, Signature Series and Cartier models featured 6-way power seats (and manual seatback recliners) for the driver and front passenger. The traditional bench seat was gone, and all models now featured a 50/50 split front seat. The introduction of the Panther platform Town Car in 1980 was also the first year without the 400-cubic-inch (6.6 L), initially optional in 1977 (standard in California) then standard in 1978 (460 CID optional). The 460 cu in (7.5 L) V8 engine was last available in the 1978 model year. These were replaced with the small 302 cu in (4.9 L) V8 (carbureted from 1980-1981; and with a throttle body fuel injection system an option at the start, replaced by Port Fuel Injection in 1986 through the 1989 model year). This engine was marketed as a "5.0" model. For the 1980 model year only, an optional 351 cu in (5.8 L) V8 was available. The transmission also changed to a 4-speed automatic with overdrive. All Town Cars from 1980-1989 featured an optional trailer towing package which included: dual exhausts, a shortened limited slip differential and an improved cooling package for the engine as well as transmission. For the 1980 to 1983 model years, a Mark VI version of the Town Car was produced with hidden headlights behind retractable (vacuum-operated) doors and the characteristic simulated spare tire shape on the trunk lid. The Mark VI sedan shared the 117-inch (3,000 mm) wheelbase with Town Car and its two-door companion (for 1980 and 1981 only), the Town Coupe. The two-door Mark VI was built on a smaller 114-inch (2,900 mm) wheelbase, shared with Mercury Grand Marquis and Ford Crown Victoria. 1985 For 1985, the Town Car received minor design updates. Like previous years, the scheme included a reflector running in between both taillights above the bumper mounted license plate - a design feature kept for the second generation 1990–1997 Town Car. But now, a single, wide reverse lamp was mounted in the center of the reflector panel (the lamps moved up from the previous bumper location). All four corners of the vehicle were slightly rounded, and the new, narrower bumpers were flush mounted with the sides of Town Car. Inside, the 1985 dashboard used satin black trim on the lower dashboard fascia and a slightly revised steering wheel with a padded center panel including a horn button—the previous year had a hard plastic center piece, with the horn button located at the end of the turn signal stalk. The large wood-tone applique used on each door panel through 1984 was replaced by an insert matching the seat upholstery. Gangsters who used the Lincoln Town Car (The Model) Real Ones Paul Castellano 1915-1985 Don of the Gambino Crime Family (First Generation 1985) Thomas Bilotti 1940-1985 Underboss of the Gambino Crime Family (Drove his bosses for him) John Gotti 1940-2002 Don of the Gambino Crime Family(First Generation 1985) Batholomew Boriello Soldier in the Gambino Crime Family (Second Generation 1991) Fictional ones Corrado Junior Soprano A character in the Sopranos (Second Generation 1993) Phil Leotardo A character in the sopranos (Third Generation 2001) Tony Soprano A Character in the sopranos (Third Generation 2001) Richie Mandano the villian in Out For Justice (First Generation 1989)